Perfection in My Eyes
by malzi21
Summary: Geoff and Bridgette look back on their relationship, and realize the qualities that make their relationship strong. Oneshot, songfic. "Everything I Do  I Do it For You  by: Bryan Adams. Requested by CharlieHarperFan88.


**Hey guys! This is a oneshot/songfic, it's a request for CharlieHarperFan88. It samples a classic, Everything I Do (I Do it For You) by Bryan Adams. Geoff x Bridgette. This song is actually the antithesis of most of the music I listen to, so I figured it'd be cool to try it out and expand my boundaries. I'm amazed that such a big writer discovered me after only one story, I'm really humbled! Without further ado… here is! **

* * *

><p><em>Look into my eyes, you will see<em>

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Getting their relationship to the point where it was now, it certainly wasn't an easy process. It took them through many phases, through trial and error, through an emotional spectrum rivaled by few others. Most people wouldn't make it through what they had. But now, just looking into her boyfriend's eyes, she knew. They were meant for each other. No doubt about it.

Through everything, through high and low, through thick and thin, through the break-ups and the make-ups, she knew that he was a definitely a part of her. She had no need to search deep into her heart and soul in vain, all in a hopeless quest for love. She had already found it long ago.

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

He lived with a positive attitude, to say the least. He could see the bright side in nearly every situation, and had mastered the art of mediating conflict. Yet never in his life had he felt complete contentment. Until he met her. With her long blonde hair, her smoldering green eyes, her perfect smile… she was perfection in his eyes. Now, he was beyond contentment. He felt pure, unadulterated bliss.

He knew he had flaws. Many of them . Excessive partying, persistent drinking, frequent drug usage, all part of his partying lifestyle. He had gone through and egotistical (and somewhat sadistic) phase. He had a problem with… girls online. It was a laundry list really. He was lot to put up with, he knew that. But she always stood by his side. She accepted him for who he was, and loved him and his flaws, regardless. He knew he'd fucked up before, but he'd do anything for her. He really would.

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_Look into your heart, baby_

She was far from the perfect girl. She was stubborn with her beliefs. She'd practically tear his head off just for eating meat. She hit him on the head with her surfboard just for signing an autograph. Yet she was hypocritical in that sense. She ended up cheating on him… on international television. In the end, it was all for a typical womanizer, to say the least.

Yet he never left her. He loved everything she did, good and bad. It's like she had no wrong in his eyes. She could never understand it. How could a man love even the qualities that nearly killed their relationship? Multiple times, in fact. He loved her more than she'd ever dreamed anybody would, and she loved him that much more. He wasn't just her boyfriend or her lover. He was the foundation of her very existence.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

She was his everything. No, even that wasn't enough. He couldn't fathom life without her. There would be none. The only life that existed was a life with his girl. Without hesitating, he reached into his back pocket and slowly pulled out a small, black box. This would be the biggest commitment he'd ever made in his life, by far. Normally he wasn't a commitment person, but he was more than happy to accept this one.

_Everything I do, darling_

_And we'll see it through_

_Oh we'll see it through_

"Bridgette," the man said, can I ask you something?"

_Look into your heart_

_You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for_

Bridgette had been so wrapped up in thought that she forgot where she was. 'Wha-? Oh yeah, sure. What is it, Geoff?"

_I'll be there, yeah_

_I'll walk the wire_

The box was safely behind Geoff's back. "Bridgette," he started, "Since the day I met you, I have been hopelessly in love with you. You've impacted my life like nothing ever has or ever will. You try to better me as a person, and you love me for who am I am. I'm grateful for that, I really am. I think that you and I are meant for each other, and I think we should make it official."

At this point, Geoff took the box out from behind his back and got down on one knee.

"Bridgette Collins, will you marry me?"

_I'm going all the way, all the way, yeah_

Bridgette was shocked. Granted, not in a bad way. Quite the contrary.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I will marry you!"

They shared a warm embrace. After about a minute of just being in each other's arms Geoff finally spoke up.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, there's the end. It was fun writing this fic, it really helped going out of my comfort zone like this. Once again, all thanks go to CharlieHarperFan88 for requesting this, I'm grateful for the opportunity. To anyone reading my other fanfic, sorry for being late, I was caught up doing this. The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to everybody for reading. Please review! <strong>


End file.
